


Puppies

by HunniLibra



Series: Dragon Age II Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Modern Thedas, Puppies, just puppies, super short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: *pops open bottle of whiskey* It's been a week. I just needed some straight to the point fluff...





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> *pops open bottle of whiskey* It's been a week. I just needed some straight to the point fluff...

“No.”

“But the kids would love them.”

“Hawke…”

This battle was lost already. He knew that the moment they walked by the shop window. Fenris was never one that could say no and mean it, especially when she gave him those eyes.

Those beautiful fucking eyes. Damn he was weak.

Hawke held the three squirming mabaris up, each fighting to lay the most slobbery kisses on her dark cheeks. Snubby tails and butts wiggling furiously in her arms. She pouted at her husband's crossed arms, the shop owner trying in vain to stifle his chuckles at the scene. 

“I doubt highly these pups are for the children. Remind me didn't you also say the goats and chickens were for them too?” He smiled despite himself already reaching into his back jean pocket for his wallet. 

Hawke flushed in triumph squeezing the puppies gently closer to her chest. “We have enough space. They can be trained to be amazing guard dogs too!” 

“Please we both know they will be couch potatoes just like yours.” He cut her sales pitch short bills already in hand. “Come on then might as well buy the rest of what they need.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Hawke squealed kissing his cheek puppies clambering to kiss him too. 

“I could ask the same thing..."


End file.
